One Fine Day
by forgottenoath
Summary: Kurama's brother goes missing one day. As the team desperatly searches, a young woman finds him and promises to get him home.As night falls however a hidden menace grows. First time posting. Please review!
1. ch1 One fine day

Disclaimer- Sadly I do not own any aspect of the show nor it's characters.

Author notes- First let me state this is my first time listing so please review so I know if I should keep posting.. Please...

I prefer to write the characters as they appoarch college or are already attending college. Kurama is still the oldest at age 22.I never watched the final episodes which take place in the dark tournament so I just kinda wing it. If I get any character names wrong, or misspell drop me a line to let me know and I can try to get it corrected. Thank you very much!

One Stormy Day

They sky over Tokyo was black with swollen menace, threatening the city with thunder and lightening but no rain yet.  
Ms Okinara's third grade class was currently visiting the Natural History Museum for their first field trip of the year. The museum was beautiful, but it was educational, which was the worst thing in all the world to a rowdy class on the end of Friday.  
Young Suuichi had every intention of being a good boy and listening to museum tour guide but when his friends dared him to slip off so they could play a game of freeze tag he quickly agreed. A tremendous crash of lightning shook the building causing the lights to over load with a ear splitting whine and throwing the building into total darkness before the back up generators could kick in. The terrified cries of the class drowned out the three screams from the darkened floor above them. The museum employee's were quick and efficient in ushering Ms Okinara's class out and into their bus. It wasn't until they were safely back and school was getting out that the teacher even noticed the three missing boys.

CHAPTER ONE- DIVIDE AND SEARCH Kurama was just arriving home as the skies opened up in a deluge of awesome power. He was done with his classes at the local university for the day and had no recent assignment's from Koenma. Lately spirit world had been calm. The few cases that did come in were equally distributed amongst the four detectives allowing each of them to concentrate on their own lives. Before Kurama even opened the front door he could sense something was terribly wrong. He slipped off his shoes at the entrance way and could hear his mother gently weeping in the kitchen.  
"What do you mean? How can you have lost my son? Where is he?" She had sunk to her knees with the phone cord twisted around her hand as the other was pressed tightly to her chest as if veering a grievous wound.  
"Yes, yes, I understand. I'll start looking for him myself"  
"Mother, what's wrong?" Kurama gathered her into his arms. She was still terribly thin in his mind due to her frequent illnesses.  
"Oh Kurama! It's Suuichi! He's gone missing from his field trip! They don't know where he is. I'm going to go start looking for him." She started to stand but held her tight. "It's okay Mother. Stay here and I'll look for him. Besides you should stay here in case he shows up"  
"No I should be the one to search from him! You'll catch your death of cold out there"  
"It's okay. I'll be back quick and have Suuichi with me!" Kurama soothed. He kissed her on the cheek before she could protest further, stopping briefly to grab his black trench coat and an umbrella then he was out the door.

The rain instantly slapped at him. The water was held at bay by the umbrella and coat but the wind threatened to rip the umbrella out of his hand. It was better he be the one to search and not his mother. The peculiar duality of his birth had gifted him with the insights and wisdom of Yoko, a powerful and cunning demon. In a way it was Yoko who was his father. It was also because of Yoko that he had other resources out of the ordinary. It was now time for Kurama to utilize them. He reached for his communicator.

Yusuke was bored. Beyond bored. He was trapped at his apartment. No Keiko to tease. No Kuwabara to beat. He couldn't even run out to the local arcade because of the lousy weather. The arcade wasn't event hat great but there was usually several idiot punks he could beat the crap out of. The weather was coming down hard now. No one was stupid enough to go out. That's when his communicator beeped. "Yusuke here"  
"Yusuke, this is Kurama! I need your help"  
"Sure Kurama, what's up?" Kurama quickly explained the situation.  
"Yeah sure. I'll get a hold of Kuwabara and we'll start looking near his elementary school. We can get Botan and the girls to search the parks"  
"Thanks Yusuke. I'll try to get a hold of Hiei and search the museum. Kurama out." The screen died. Yusuke smiled. Finally something to do.


	2. ch2 When it rains it pours and pours

CHAPTER TWO- WHEN IT RAINS IT POURS.. AND POURS.. AND POURS…

It was the whimper which alerted Lex to the small child curled into a small ball between the dumpster and trash cans in the alley. He was young with brown hair and brown eyes. He also had no jacket and was soaked to the bone.  
"Hey there. You okay kid?" Lex softened her voice. He looked at her with wild eyes. He tried to run past her but something made her reach out and grab his harm holding him still. It was a gentle touch. The boy collapsed against her in a flood of tears. Lex was not good with children. She really wasn't good with children. She couldn't tell how old he was. As the boy wept against she felt one wild moment of pure panic. He didn't cry for long thankfully. She kneeled next to him, feeling the water soak into her pants.  
"My name is Alexandra." He sniffled.  
"Suuichi"  
"Suuichi, huh? Wells that's a nice mane. You know my friend call me Alex"  
"Alex is a boys name"  
"Yeah, imagine my parents confusion." The boy's lips were tinged blue. Lex shrugged out of her jacket and wrapped it around the boy. It was thigh length on her but on him it barely cleared the ground.  
"Suuichi, why were you hiding in that alley? It's almost dark. It's not safe to be hiding in alleys." He started to tear up again. "I didn't want to play in the hall way! I didn't! They dared me though!" He started crying again and Lex started to panic.  
"Then the light went out and there was this noise and then a monster attacked"  
"A monster? What are you talking about"  
"It was hiding in there! In the museum! It chased me and I ran and I don't know where I am! I just to go home! I miss my mom. I miss my brother." Alex gathered him close in a slightly awkward hug as he cried.  
"I see. So you're lost." That part she could understand.  
"Well how about I get you home then"  
"You promise"  
"Yeah, I promise."

Kurama arrived twenty minutes before the museum closed. Even explaining why he was there the gate employee didn't want to let Kurama in. Unfortunately the power had come back in a hour before so he couldn't stop Kurama from entering. Time was of the essences so Kurama ran the path his senses laid out for him. Suuichi had passed though here. HERE. No, now it was gone. This is where Suuichi had wandered away from the class. Another museum employee, this time a young woman, started his way. She was discreetly pulling up her skirt to flash a little more leg and undoing the top button of her already straining blouse. The Yoko part of his mind accessed and scored the woman while Kurama braced himself. "I'm sorry sir, that section of the museum is closed still due to electrical problems earlier. I'd be happy to show you around the rest of the museum." She smiled flirtatious.  
"I see. I'm searching for my younger brother. I thought he may have gone up this way"  
"Oh, you must be related to one of the three little boys. You know we found one of the little boys on the stairs. Looked like he bumped his head pretty bad. We couldn't wake him up so he went to the hospital. No word on the others, huh?" She made a sympathetic cooing noise. "No. My mother and I are quite worried"  
"You know the museum closes in about five minutes but I'd be happy to help you look got him once I'm off duty." She assumed what she thought was sexy stance. Kurama face was bland but Yoko noticed how her blouse gapped deeply.  
"Thank you but that's probably not necessary." Kurama murmured. Was that a demonic signature over there? It was faint and fading fast. What ever had made I had been week. What was a low class demon doing in a museum? The woman let a small frown cross her face.  
"Oh, well, in that case the museum in now closed. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." She couldn't quite keep the sour noted out of her voice.  
"Yes alright." Then despite her best attempts to walk behind Kurama, he stayed even with her, ever the gentleman. Being foiled from watching his fine backside was the last straw. She sighed.  
You win some, you lose some.

The rain stopped falling as the sunset. There was an nip to the air and an unpleasant chill was spreading as the twilight darkened. Alex was carrying Suuichi close to her chest to perserve as much warmth and the last bit of modesty as she could. It's what she got for wearing a white shirt on a rainy day. They were nearing the high school where Kurama had once attended. Suuichi had gone with Kurama on the first day of registration so he knew that they were close to his home now.  
"Okay Suuichi, which way now?" He pointed. Alex hid her grimace. It was so cold now. The closer to she got to getting young Suuichi home the more the cold settled into her bones. She ran her tongue over her teeth trying to dispel a quick bitter taste in her mouth. 'With my luck, I'm probably catching a cold from hell.' Alex thought. They tracked on towards the school.

In the deepening shadows of approaching night shadows gathered, following the signature of the woman and boy. They shadows were many but their purpose united. They hungered. 


	3. ch3 prayer in the dark and blood on the

CHAPTER THREE- PRAYER IN THE DARK AND BLOOD ON THE PAVEMENT

It was the third park Hiei checked before he found anything. A psychic scent of demon and whiff of spent terror led him to a low lying tree. As he approached the tree a loud growl sounded from a near by bench. It had matted brown fur and feral eyes. The rabid dog charged Hiei intent on blood. It landed with two distinct meaty thumps as Hiei cleansed his katana rid of the diseased blood. With a nimble leap he landed in the tree,  
almost landing on top of last missing ningen child. The boy stared at the sky through the branches of the tree with unseeing eyes. He was covered in scratches and stunk of piss from when he had wet himself. A cursory sniff taught Hiei three things. One, the scratches were done by a demon and not the rabid dog. Two, though not completely destroyed, his soul had been almost completely consumed. Like the last dredges of a milk shake, the demons couldn't quite get the last drops. Three, Hiei would never voluntarily sniff another human child again. His nose protesting, Hiei picked the child up and speed off.

Several blocks away two patrol men were astounded to find the unconscious and smelly little child tucked in the back seat of their patrol car.

The chime of his communicator brought Kurama from his single minded search. Opening it he was surprised to see a rare serious expression on the overly happy deity of death, Botan.  
"Kurama, me and Koenma just heard about your little brother. We've dedicated almost all of our resources in the search to find him. However, while we were searching we found some disturbing signs of demonic auras in his direct vicinity." As Botan talked, the warmth faded from Kurama's eyes, leaving only the iron willed rose warrior.  
"It appears he's being escorted by a young woman. They are safe for now but the demons are getting braver. Get to your old high school as soon as possible! We've already let the others know so hurry"  
"Thanks Botan." Kurama ran.

Alex's eyes were beginning to blur from the cold. It was impossible for it to be this cold in Tokyo even in the dead of winter. Her breath fogged with every weary pant. Suuichi wasn't doing well at all. She had tried to keep him awake by asking about his family, (which consisted of the world's best mother and a elder brother who could walk on water), but it was no good. So instead she had gotten enough directions to know where his street was before he passed out from fatigue and cold. Suddenly shaking her head violently and spitting to rid of the unbearable taste in her mouth Alex froze. With absolute surety she knew something was terribly not right. Shadows were stretching towards her and the unconscious boy. Hungry whispers rode the faint wind bringing words of death and madness. Eyes glinted in the dark and vague outlines of something took shape. In her terror Alex noted they were staying away from the lighted areas of the street. Something cold and foul and sharp wrapped around her ankle. With a defiant cry she kicked out, catching a misshapen face which was leering at her. The tentacle ripped free and Alex ran faster then she ever could before to reach the lighted courtyard of the high school.

Breath burning in her lungs Alex was only yards away from the safety of light when she was tripped up by a demon. Suuichi went flying, bouncing unpleasantly on the concrete into the center of light. Alex gasped as the demon twisted and bit into her thigh. Muscles trembling she thrust her thumbs into its eyes and bounced its head hard against the white concrete. It made a sound like a melon being dropped. She rolled over its prone body into the light not caring if it was dazed or dead. Crawling to Suuichi, she cradled him to her body. The first stone thrown from the darkness struck Alex in the back. The second stone narrowly missed her face. Lost in her pain and terror Alex didn't notice her anger growing until suddenly she screamed her defiance. Standing she reached out and ripped off a branch from a nearby tree in the courtyard. She placed Suuichi at her feet and squared her shoulders.  
The third stone she missed and it struck her in the ribs just under her breast. She had a homerun on the fourth stone though as it ricocheted and struck a demon who squealed in pain. Stone five wasn't thrown at her but one of two of the courtyard lights. Stone six shattered it, showering the courtyard with broken glass. Stone seven dropped Alex as it glanced off her temple. With her last cognitive thought, Alex rolled on top of Suuichi, trying to protect him from whatever horrors awaited them as she passed out.

Yusuke was just rounding the last block towards the high school when he saw Kurama heading towards him. "Do you feel it"  
"Yeah, lots and lots of demons. Good thing they really low class." Yusuke acknowledged. Just then a female scream of pain rang out. Grimly they ran faster.

Kuwabara was the first to reach the courtyard. He arrived just to see the girl taken down by the stone, still clutching her make shift bat. Reaching deep within his aura, he called forth his Spirit Sword.  
"Sword get longer!" He commanded and the last light exploded.

Lost in her pain, Alex began to hallucinate. She dreamt she saw an orange haired teenager create a sword from the center of his hand. Another teen with black hair began to fire brilliant balls from his finger. Any demon who came in contact with either disintegrated. An inhumanly handsome man held in his hand one moment a rose, then a whip. Then lastly a shorter man in black drew his sword and disappeared. He reappeared seconds latter across the court yard and all the demons in a straight line fell into quivering chunks. Shrieks and curses lit the air and the metallic scent of blood was choking her. Alex could feel her own warm blood trickling down the side of her face. She woke again as the courtyard fell silent. Forcing her eyes open she saw the four men approaching her and Suuichi. There was no signs of their weapons or even anything out of the ordinary. Distantly she wondered what had happened to her club. Not that it really mattered, she couldn't even grip it any longer. Suuichi gave a murmur as he began to waken. Opening his eyes he smiled sleepily.  
"Hi Kurama." He then fell back asleep. Alex watched as Kurama tenderly leaned over and removed Suuichi from her numb grasp. He reached out and gently touched the side of her face.  
"Thank you." A frown marred his perfect face though as he realized his hand was covered in blood. Alex's blood. The world went black. 


	4. ch4 Intros and a crash course in demons

My thanks to lizzieXmarieXyoukai for the review!  
Good point, to avoid confusion I had just wanted to have Kurama go by Kurama, but guess that didn't work did it:)  
Because I don't know what Kurama's little brothers name is, I thought it would make sense to have him as Suuichi and Kurama as just Kurama... If someone knows the little brothers name, could someone review? Also Kurama's mothers name... I think it's Shiori but I don't know...

Lastly sorry about any funky formatting on the chapter still trying to get the hang of it...

CHAPTER FOUR- INTRODUCTIONS AND A CRASH COURSE OF DEMONS

With an irritable grumble Alex swatted at the hand which was disrupting her sleep. A male chuckle was heard and murmured words of comfort.  
"I think she's coming around already Kurama"  
"I believe so. Could you get Hiei as I finish tending her wounds Yusuke? I'd like to get her memories modified as soon as possible." A door closed and the two of them were alone. Distantly Alex felt her shirt lifted. A gentle but probing touch on her sore ribs was the last straw. Her fist shot out without thought. Eyes wide Kurama barely caught it before she laid a cold one on him.  
"Just a little bit more I promise you. I'm almost done tending you." Dazed brown eyesmet Kurama's. He picked up a roll of bandages.  
"I'm going to wrap your ribs now. I don't think anything is broken but you're going to have some impressive bruises." He gently lifted her so she was resting against his chest."…Suuichi….alright?" She whispered into his shoulder. Kurama stilled.  
"Yes he is. Our mother is sitting with him in his room right now. You saved his life. For that I am eternally grateful." There was a soft tap on the door and then the short man in black entered the room.  
"Are you ready yet Kurama?" His voice was velvet menace. "Yes. Hiei this is……." Kurama trailed off."I'm so sorry. You saved my brothers life and I never even got your name"  
"Alex… Alexandra Witfield…." She was rewarded with a smile from Kurama.  
"Alexandra…. This is Hiei. He is going to help you remember what happened tonight"  
"I know what happened tonight." Her voice was thin and shaky to Alex's embarrassment.  
"Demons."  
"Demons don't exist human." This was from Hiei. His voice was smooth and low. Waves of fatigue and uncertainty assaulted Alex's mind.  
"You found the boy and returned him to his home. On your way you ran into a human gang. You fought them off to the best of your ability until help arrived." The nightmare faces in the dark began to fade and be replaced by men's faces. "No." Alex protested weakly. The pressure on her mind doubled causing her to cry out.  
"Demons do not exist ningen"  
"Enough Hiei! Do not hurt her"  
"You're going soft on her Kurama because she saved your brother. The memory must be erased." Still more pressure fell on her mind. Alex writhed on the bed in pain. She felt Kurama's hands trying to still her body. His hand slipped and hit the bite wound on her leg. Anger suffused her mind as flashes of the night demons and mocking laughter echoed in her mind. '_I AM NOT HELPLESS! STOP IT!_' Alex pushed at the foreign presence in her mind, striking out with her mind as her fist lashed out and caught Kurama square across the jaw. She had the faint satisfaction of hearing Hiei grunt in pain as his head slammed against the wall where he had been thrown. For the third time in one night Alex fainted.

"Hn. Latent psychic abilities. She's strong." Hiei said grudgingly. "I think we probably disserved that." Kurama rubbed his jaw.  
"Let her rest for now. I doubt that the new memories stuck anyways." Hiei looked at the prone figure on the bed. Her black hair was limp and stringy from sweat and rain. A bandage was tapped on her temple. More bandages on her ribs, ankle, thigh, and back. She was streaked with dirt and blood. She was fragile looking but had taken a heavy beating, his mental bullying and fought everything thrown at her.  
"You respect her don't you Hiei"  
"Hn. Hard not too. So do you though Fox"  
"She's.. admirable"  
"Let her keep the memories of her battle then. She's strong enough to know the truth about the world"  
"Perhaps Genkai can train her to develop her abilities. I'll tell Yusuke. Maybe he can ask Genkai if she can stay there"  
"Whatever."

Early morning light woke Alex to a world of sore muscles, bruises, and a full bladder. Struggling to sit up Alex noticed Kurama asleep in a chair next to the bed. With a certain amount of vengefulness she also noticed the small bruise which marred his jaw of total perfection. Even after the fact he was too perfect for comfort. Trying to move silently she slid the covers back and wiggled to the edge of the bed. As her feet touched the floor Kurama woke.  
"Good morning Alexandra. How are you feeling"  
"Peachy." Alex growled. Kurama smiled.  
"I imagine so. Here are some Tylenol for you to take." He reached out and steadied her. Angrily she jerked away from his touch but her leg couldn't take the sudden movement and she went sprawling back unto the bed. Gasping from the pain, Alex gritted her teeth.  
"You have a right to be angry with me but please let me help you now. I owe you answers about last night. All of last night." His hands were gentle as he lifted her.  
"I imagine you would like to clean up. Let me show you where the bathroom is and I can get some clean clothes for you to change into from my mother." His hand under her chin forced her face up to meet his eyes. "She and my brother Suuichi believe you fought gang members off last night. They must not know the truth. Please." It was the quiet please which had her nod her acknowledgement."And just what is the truth Kurama? What did I 'fight?'" The bitterness surprised her.  
"You fought demons Alexandra. You fought them even after being wounded and saved your life and my brothers."  
"Your friend last night seemed quiet apt to have me believe demons don't exist." Kurama winced.  
"We thought of saving you from the truth. We were wrong. We never meant to cause you more pain." Alex would have snorted if she thought her head wouldn't fall off if she did.  
"C'mon, let's get you to the bathroom. I'll answer everything later." Slowly he guided her down the hallway. Taking care of most pressing need, Alex gasped as she looked in the mirror. She wasn't vain but it was impossible to recognize the filthy creature in the mirror. Her skin was almost transparent causing black circles under her eyes. She was ragged, dirty, and so terribly frail looking. She blushed to realize that is what she looked like and Kurama had still touched her. He was only being helpful but she would have to be dead from the neck down if she didn't want to look even faintly attractive to the red head. Slowly stripping down out of her filthy clothes she took a wash cloth and slowly started to remove the dirt and grime off her body. Several minutes later she was startled as a gentle knock on the bathroom door. Losing her balance she tripped into the wall with a thud. The door opened with a small squeak and in stepped a beautiful older woman.  
"I hope I'm not intruding dear but Suuichi said you were up and might need help cleaning up. I brought you some of my clothes which I thought might fit." She fell quiet seeing the bloody, naked savior of her youngest child.  
"Would you like me to wash your hair for you?" To Alex's shame she began to cry. There on the bathroom floor, Kurama's mother held her as she cried for the first time in since Alex's own mother had died ten years ago.  
"I'm so sorry. I don't even know why I'm crying." Kurama's mother, Shiori,  
shushed her. Helping her into the bathtub they washed the dirt off her body, shampooed her hair with something that smelled amazingly of roses in summer, and rewrapped her body with clean bandages. Only then when Alex was dressed in a loose denim dress did Shiori cry.  
"You are an angel. You saved my son and brought him back to me. Bless you Alexandra." Lex smiled shyly at the older woman.  
"My friends call me Alex"  
"Well then Alex, let's go find you some breakfast. I'm sure Kurama's beginning to worry downstairs and he's too much of a gentleman to intrude on a woman in her bath." Alex giggled.  
"Downstairs huh? Woo boy. That's going to be fun." Shiori smiled.  
"If you like I can get Kurama up here to carry you down them." Alex blushed. "No, no, no. Quite alright. I'm sure I can manage"  
"We'll if you like. Just let me know if you change your mind though"  
"If I didn't know better I would think you are teasing me Shiori"  
"You are brave and beautiful Alexandra. You saved the life of my son and you look to be the same age as my other son. A mother can only hope." With a flaming face Alex laughed as they slowly made their way down the stairs.  
"Whatever are the two of you laughing about?" Kurama asked as they entered the kitchen.  
"Nothing son. What would the two of you like for breakfast"  
"I don't think I'm hungry, thank you though." Kurama looked over at Alex for the first time registering her cleansed appearance. Her collar length black hair gently curled around her face and she had the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen. "You should at least have some toast in your stomach to balance the pain killers. "  
"French toast it is then! You two go wake up Suuichi and make sure he's dressed for breakfast"  
"Yes mother. C'mon Alex, this way."

"You're mother is really something special Kurama. I think I understand why you don't want to tell her." _She has no clue does she Kurama? An untrained psychic just starting to learn about the big wide world. With a killer body too… She intrigues me Kurama… _Yoko's voice was gentle. _Enough Yoko. She is innocent so you can leave her alone_. Kurama snapped back. _Touchy, Kurama? Or is it that you too are interested in her? _Yoko's spirit settled again.  
"She has enough to worry about as it is." Suuichi's room was messy like only a young boys can be. A mountain of toys fell from the closet but the floor and desk were clean. Suuichi was almost invisible under the pile of comforters and pillows his bed consisted of.  
"Suuichi, time to wake up!" Kurama's voice was full of good cheer and love.  
The heap of blankets stirred and Suuichi's tousled head popped out.  
"Good morning brother." Suuichi blinked sleepily before looking at Alex.  
"Ah! You brought a girl in my room"  
"Suuichi! It's just Alex"  
"Yeah, but she's a girl!" When Alex started to giggle Kurama gave her a strange look.  
"What"  
"That's the first time I've heard you laugh." Alex shrugged.  
"Your mom said to get you dressed for breakfast. She's making french toast." Suuichi shot out of bed and started pulling out clothing. He looked at the two of them and pointed at the door. "I think we've been excused. C'mon Alex." Once they were back out in the hallway Alex sighed.  
"I'm surprised he's acting so happy this morning"  
"I'm not. It's human nature to block out traumatic events especially when they're that young"  
"Makes sense. What are you majoring in, psychology?" Kurama smiled.  
"No. Botany." Alex turned to stare at Kurama. "I thought I was seeing that part of last night. You turned a rose into a whip. What are you Kurama"  
"That question is easy to answer somewhere else. I would you like to take you to meet my friends from last night"  
"Will the one in black be there?" "Yes, Hiei will be there. Don't be scared of him Alex. He was only doing what we thought were necessary at the time"  
"I don't want to be around him. It is cruel to force someone's mind like that. You both violated my mind." There, the cards were on the table now.  
"There is nothing I can say except I'm sorry. You can trust me Alexandra. I promise."

Authors notes- I don't expect a lot of people to understand the scene in the bathroom between Alex and Kurama's mother. It's a silent tribute to anyone who was been hurt or hospitalized. It doesn't strike you how bad you're hurting until you realize you can't even wash your own hair or go to the bathroom without help. The best friendships grow out of trust if you can allow yourself to be vulnerable enough to admit you need help. Get well soon Kat.


End file.
